


susi.

by ultgyuhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultgyuhui/pseuds/ultgyuhui
Summary: seungkwan fell in love with someone who's different. someone who couldn't see, hear or even feel him. he found a way to communicate to that person. through letters. letters that messed both wonwoo and seungkwan. will they ever meet again?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	susi.

**Paris, France**

_ “It’s been 2 years after he died, almost 2 years of guiding people around him. An angel, no one sees him but he’s there, often helping babies who trip on the playground where he stays.  _

_ He visits his family everyday in South Korea even though he was tasked to do his job here in Europe. Seeing them in a stable state gives Seungkwan peace of mind.  _

_ Until it came to the point when he wasn’t just watching his family, but guiding someone too.  _

_ Wonwoo.  _

_ A university student. Everytime Seungkwan’s in Korea, he grabs a cup of his iced americano at the local cafe, and there he always sees the boy who orders matcha latte every 3 in the afternoon.  _

_ He never had any interest in him. Eventually, his day began to feel incomplete unless he visited the cafe at 3:00 in the afternoon.  _

_ Unfortunately, both were different. Seungkwan’s an angel, and Wonwoo’s a human.  _

_ There was a big wall blocking the opportunity for Seungkwan to express his love.” _

“And then what happened?” Junhui asks, “Seungkwan thought that maybe Junhui could help his friend out, but he wouldn’t!” 

“What?!” Junhui scoffs, “Please?” Seungkwan pouted. 

Junhui winked, “I’ll think about it.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

They saw Mingyu not far away. Although the floor’s slippery, Junhui managed to run and hug his beloved. 

“Thank you, Seung!” Mingyu said, “Enjoy.” Seungkwan said with mixed emotions. 

Mingyu and Jun are halves. They’re both angels and mortals. 

Seungkwan walked away, later that day he found himself dipping in the small puddles of rain water while wearing his favourite pair of rain boots. He felt light and happy at the same time. 

He only had Wonwoo on his head. 

_ Dear Wonwoo, _

_ Hi, I’m Seungkwan... _

  
  
  


**Seoul, South Korea**

Wonwoo came home, noticing a letter at the foot of his door. He picked it up and read the address and the sender’s name. 

_ Boo Seungkwan _

_ Paris, France _

_ November 10, 2020  _

“Boo Seungkwan.” He repeated. Wonwoo removed his shoes and entered his house. He placed the letter above the pantry as he prepared a snack. He placed the waffle he cooked for breakfast earlier on the airfryer as he read the letter. 

“France is miles away and the fees are expensive, who’d send a letter with five words in it?”

Boo Seungkwan did. 

He grabs the heated waffles, drizzles some maple syrup as he heads to his room. 

He went to his desk to write a letter back to France. To Seungkwan. 

_ Seungkwan, Hello _

_ Sadly, I don’t remember anyone named Boo Seungkwan, could you tell me how you met me? Or don’t if you don’t want to, I’d like to be pen pals with you, I think it’d be nice. I’m Jeon Wonwoo. It must have been nice living in such a wonderful place--Paris. I’ll be waiting for your response.  _

  
  


_ Wonwoo Jeon.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Paris, France**

“Junhui! I still can’t believe that you allowed me.” Seungkwan said, still in awe of Junhui allowing him to use his address to talk to Wonwoo through letters. 

“Letters mean no harm, you better be careful.” Junhui warned before grabbing an envelope from his pocket, “Here, it’s from Wonwoo.” 

Seungkwan’s eyes dazzled with excitement, he took the letter and ran upstairs. He sat beside the window pane, opening the letter.

Amused after reading the letter, he grabbed a clean sheet of paper, replying to Wonwoo. 

  
  


**3 Months After.**

**Paris, France**

Seungkwan and Wonwoo have been pen pals for 3 months now. They write letters every day and send them every saturday. Today’s the 3rd of January. Seungkwan was following Wonwoo, guiding him as usual. 

There were times that Wonwoo would spend his afternoon at the seaside, waiting for the sun to set. Seungkwan sitting with Wonwoo made no difference, but it felt like both were not different at all. 

Long night walks—one of Seungkwan’s favorites. They’d walk on the streets while the moon shines brightly accompanied by the cold breeze. 

Those moments are always vivid in Seungkwan’s memory. He made sure that Wonwoo is never alone, even though he couldn’t see Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan sat at the balcony of Junhui’s home. Astonished by how the stars were so bright tonight, like his smile. 

He recalled every memory he had with Wonwoo. Sadly, Wonwoo didn’t have any memory with Seungkwan himself. But he thought that the letters are becoming a big part of Wonwoo’s life after Wonwoo told Seungkwan that he was having fun. Wonwoo said he won’t stop writing for him, but Seungkwan thought, “How far could this go?” 

  
  
  
  


_ Dear Seungkwan, _

_ Do you sometimes wonder when your life began? The time you really thought your life started. The answer has been in my mind for months. How about you, Seungkwan?  _

_ It’s just fascinating how I was able to live alone, but now I think I’ve found someone I want to be with for life.  _

  
  


_ Wonwoo.  _

  
  
  


Seungkwan smiled after reading the letter. But one thing kept him awake the whole night. 

_ “I think I’ve found someone I want to be with for life.” _

It was destined to fail, the two of them. 

  
  
  


**Seoul, South Korea**

**February 23, 2021**

Wonwoo came up with something he thought he’d never forget for the rest of his life. He finished his letter to Seungkwan. He was excited for Seungkwan to read this letter, and for his plan. 

He went somewhere. 

  
  
  
  


**Paris, France**

Junhui suddenly arrived, panting. 

“Seungkwan! Isn’t he Wonwoo?” Jun asks, fishing his phone on his pockets, showing a photo of Wonwoo in the Arc of Triumph. 

Seungkwan rushed from the kitchen to the living room, wiping his wet hands at the apron he’s wearing as he examined the photo Jun showed him. 

It was Wonwoo. Here, in France. 

“Who, Wonwoo?” Mingyu asks, “Hurry kwannie!” Junhui urged. 

-

Before Seungkwan knew it, he’s already on Place Charles de Gaulle, looking for Wonwoo

“Wonwoo.” 

He watched as Wonwoo enjoyed himself, admiring the wonderful scenery and playing with the children. He did mention to Seungkwan that this was one of his dream destinations.

**_Seungkwan’s POV_ **

We stood at the peak of Eiffel Tower, watching the sunset. I glanced at Wonwoo, whose face glowed with the sun’s light. He quickly fished a pen and paper, quickly writing a letter.

_ Dear Seungkwan, _

_ I’m in Paris right now. today was fantastic, but I’m excited for tonight. It’s beautiful here, the sunset and the architecture. If only you saw the sunset, it was magical! Let’s watch it sometime, yeah? _

_ I love you _ _. We’ll be here together, Paris assures you. _

  
  


_ Wonwoo.  _

I hope too, Wonwoo. I’m sorry that we had to meet in the strangest way.

It was already dark when we reached the ground. We walked through the streets of Paris while Wonwoo told stories to himself. I hope he knew that I was here the whole time, even if he can’t tell.. 

“You know Seungkwan,” My eyes widened upon hearing my name, “...I didn’t expect that I’d fall. I haven’t even seen you, but I’m sure that you’re more beautiful than this place. How I’d love to be with you. “

_ Than this place.  _ If only you knew your beauty exceeds everything, Jeon Wonwoo

“I’m always with you.” A quiet whisper he wouldn’t hear. 

“Our story is so romantic, you know?”

_ Of course I know. _

“I can wait for years, re-reading all the letters you’ve sent. All those letters, when compiled, would turn into a beautiful book that I'd love to read every single day. Because it’s us. It’s you and me, Seungkwan and Wonwoo.” Wonwoo said, hiding his hands in his pockets to ward the cold air of Paris

“You’re too cheesy, Wonwoo.” I joked.

“This night might’ve been romantic with you if you were here. We’re walking under the street lights, other couples passing by, just telling stories to eachother. Palms together. I wish you were here, Seungkwan.”

-

Later that night, Seungkwan was  _ dead  _ tired after walking for 2 hours, exploring every street of France

“114 Place de la Madeleine. I’m here.” Wonwoo said.

“Isn’t that where Junhui and I live-” Realization sinked into Seungkwan. He halted in his steps. 

“Why is he here?!” Seungkwan, asked himself. He ran, trying his best to catch up to Wonwoo.

Before he could stop it, Wonwoo already pressed the doorbell. Like a nightmare come true, Junhui answered the door.

  
  


**Wonwoo’s POV**

A man with prominent features greeted me from behind the door. Was this finally Seungkwan?

“Seungkwan?” I asked. “Seungkwan?” the man repeated. His eyes widened, though I didn’t know why.

“You’re not Seungkwan?” he opened the door wider, “I’m Junhui.”

“Hi, is Seungkwan here?” he looked behind me, “Uh- Seungkwan? Ah,” Junhui stared at me, “He’s not here.”

Then a tall man appeared behind Junhui, “Why are you looking for Kwannie? He died almost 2 years ago, are you his relative?” Junhui elbowed the man, making him cough.

“ _ stop _ .” Junhui whispered.

“He’s dead?” that’s impossible!

“Why don’t you enter first,” Junhui invited, “No, answer me first, where’s Seungkwan?” I felt conflicting emotions bubble in me.

Junhui cast an empathetic look at me “I’m sorry to tell you this, Wonwoo, but Seungkwan's gone.”. I felt the bag filled with  _ his  _ letters grow heavier, “If.. If he’s dead… who sent me these letters?”

He couldn’t be dead, not after I lost everyone. He had to be here somewhere, right? Is he just hiding from me? That’s right. He’s alive!

“I’m sorry, Wonwoo, that’s not my story to tell.” Junhui said, closing the doors and my hopes..

-

It was all too late. 

His tears flowed. He saw how Wonwoo learned the painful truth about him. He walked closer to Wonwoo as he hugged him.

“Wonwoo, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that you have to go through this. This is all my fault, sorry, Wonwoo.” 

He found the strength to stand up, to leave. Tears dripped onto Seungkwan’s palms, “Wonwoo, don’t leave!”

He felt helpless, drowning in his nightmare. No matter how much he screamed, Wonwoo kept on walking. He’ll never hear Seungkwan’s cries, not in this life.

  
  


**_Junhui’s POV_ **

  
  


_ “He’s not here.” I simply replied. I didn’t even know he’s here for Seungkwan. I didn’t expect this to happen!  _

_ “Why are you looking for Kwannie? He died almost 2 years ago, are you his relative?”” a familiar voice asked, it was Mingyu. Of course. _

_ I nudged him as Wonwoo clutched his bag tighter. _

_ “stop.” I whispered.  _

_ “He’s dead?” Wonwoo pressed further, “Why don’t you enter first?” I invited, mind already churning. _

_ “No, answer me first, where’s Seungkwan?” Wonwoo didn’t budge  _

_ “I’m so sorry to tell you this, Wonwoo but Seungkwan's gone. He’s gone.” This is bad, he clutched his bag tighter this time., “If.. If he’s dead… who sent me these letters?” _

_ “I’m sorry, Wonwoo, that’s not my story to tell.” I resigned, closing the door instead. _

_ “Jun I’m so sorry, I didn’t know-” I cut him off, leaning onto him instead, “He was meant to know the truth, it just had to be today..” _

_ “Is there something I don’t know, Jun?” Mingyu spoke into my head, his arms tightly wrapped around me. _

_ I hummed, “I’ll tell you.”  _

I remembered what happened a week ago. A harsh memory that was hard to forget.

“Seungkwan, dinner’s ready.” I knocked on his door, which was ajar. I pushed the door to see him crying again. 

“Kwan-”

“He stopped responding, Jun.” I sat beside him, letting my hand brush his head lightly, “Kwan, do you remember how you met him?

“I don’t have any solutions. All I can say is try to go back to the past, how did it all start? Maybe you’ll find the answer there.I know he loves you. I saw it in his eyes. Come eat dinner with us, Mingyu cooked your favorite. ” I gave him my advice, leaving him alone after.

  
  


**Seoul, South Korea**

Wonwoo despaired alone, stuck in an endless loop. He never touched the letters he received from “Seungkwan”, betrayal and doubt festering into anger.

He never replied, living his life chasing after an answer he refused to look at. He spent years in despair, repeatedly denying his need to talk to  _ him _ again.

_ He _ brought colors in Wonwoo’s life,  _ he _ taught him how to see the world in a bright light.  _ He _ made the flowers bloom in color. He knew that he’ll never be the same, so he faced the pain and doubt. He didn’t want to see the world in black and white again, even if that meant he’d have to bleed.

**_Seungkwan’s POV_ **

A letter came by days after Junhui comforted me. I didn’t expect any “I love you”s, but hatred ingrained into every syllable he wrote.

But I was wrong. These were the letters before he went here in Paris. I read the last letter expecting that it would be ‘it’ but no. 

_ February 23, 2021 _

_ Seoul, South Korea _

_ Dear Seungkwan,  _

_ I already know when my life began. I just didn’t want to say it immediately. I wanted to surprise you. It was when we started writing letters. I became attached. I always woke up looking forward to your replies. It was you whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.  _

_ I love you, Seungkwan. More than Paris.  _

_ Wonwoo’s falling, _

_ Mind if you catch him? _

_ “I know he loves you.” _ Junhui’s words rang true. He loves me... Wonwoo loves me… more than Paris. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**11 months later…**

**Paris, France**

**January 16, 2022**

**Seungkwan’s POV**

“Happy birthday, Seungkwan!” the two greeted. “Thank you, you lovebirds.” I said, giggling.

“Paris assures you that everything will be okay soon.” Jun said, “Are you impersonating Wonwoo right now?” I joked, laughter coming from them. 

“Since it’s your day, what do you want to do?.” Mingyu asked.

It didn’t take me long, “I want to be alone this afternoon.”

“Just the afternoon, we’ll still eat dinner together.” I added. 

“Seungkwan…” 

“I’ll be fine! I promise! Paris assures you!” I smiled, “Fine, after lunch.” 

“Now let’s dig in!”

-

Later, Seungkwan was alone, the couple left for an afternoon stroll. 

Before they left, Jun handed Seungkwan his gift. 

Seungkwan reminisced what Wonwoo said. 

_ “I can wait for years, re-reading all the letters you’ve sent. All those letters, when compiled, would turn into a beautiful book that I'd love to read every single day. Because it’s us. It’s you and me, Seungkwan and Wonwoo.” _

Seungkwan lost connection with Wonwoo. He barely went to Korea anymore, only sending letters occasionally. He resorted to reading every letter instead.

He reached for the bag where his gift was wrapped. He was expectant, seeing a piece of paper. 

An envelope. 

It was what he missed. It was what Paris promised him. 

A smile blossomed along with tears. 

It was a letter from Wonwoo. 

_ January 4, 2022 _

_ Dear Seungkwan, _

_ It’s been a while. I’m not sure if you’re going to read this, but I want to try. I’ll be dead once you've read this letter. I don't know what caused it, but it’s definitely not suicide. I’ve been lonely ever since I cut connections with you. You brought color in my life, y’know? I’m not sure where I’ll be going, but know this— I will forever cherish what we had, in this life and the next. Paris assures you that. _

  
  


_ See you soon, Wonwoo. _

  
  


Seungkwan smiled, clutching the letter close.  Wonwoo died, but he knew— Paris assures that they will cross paths again.

**_Wonwoo’s POV_ **

September 16, 2022

‘It’s been more than a year, My Paris’. I embraced the ambience of Paris.

It was sunset, the sun fell on my face. Suddenly, I felt nostalgic. 

This place brought me back to something I promised to cherish even after this life. I died in a crash about 2 weeks ago and I found myself going to where I was, to Paris. To Seungkwan. 

A meter away from me, someone stood, basking in the golden light of the sun. Then he uttered something that I clearly heard. 

“I’ll wait forever, Wonwoo.” 

**_Seungkwan’s POV_ **

“I’ll wait forever, Wonwoo.” I whispered, wiping the tears away. Mingyu and Jun might be waiting for me for dinner, I should go now.

I turned, but not before glancing at someone who’s staring at me.

Lo and behold, It was what Paris promised me. 

“Seungkwan?”

Under the sunset on Eiffel tower, they met once again. It was a beautiful story, a promise of fate to reunite. They met in the wrong time and situation, but they still fell in love. Paris promised them that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hai, thank you for reading my work dsgdfdf i hope u liked it!! ily take care mwa


End file.
